


Sinful Discovery

by ParanoidRobonoid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dominant Peridot (Steven Universe), Dry Humping, F/F, First Time, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly don’t know what to tag this, Loss of Virginity, Scissoring, Someone help these clueless dorks, i hope you like fluff, my virgin is showing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRobonoid/pseuds/ParanoidRobonoid
Summary: Peridot goes looking for Lapis after the big fight with Jasper, worried about the ocean gem, but both wind up making a pleasurable discovery they won’t soon forget.





	Sinful Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just how I imagine their first time actually going. 
> 
> Since not much is known about Future yet, I just went with what I predict will happen. I hope you guys like fluff and hurt/comfort, because there’s lots of it.

Broken sobs and sniffles, the faint sound of a tissue brushing over skin, the squelches as a hand rubbed at a watery eye... these were the only sounds Peridot could hear when she walked into the bedroom of the house she shared with Lapis Lazuli. They had made the decision to build a house large enough for the two of them when Little Homeworld was being constructed rather than two smaller houses. Having spent so much time living together, they couldn’t even imagine not having the other always within earshot. Lapis had apologized profusely for the incident with the barn, Peridot apologized for keeping secrets, and they had both been well on the road of recovery...until now.

Seeing Jasper again had obviously fazed the ocean gem. She had put up her strongest facade while fighting her, had insisted she was okay and wasn’t bothered, but Peridot knew her better than that. Even on the battlefield, she saw the hard set of her mouth, the barely furrowed brows, the masked horror in her deep blue eyes. Things no one else would’ve noticed, things only she saw after spending hours upon hours, days upon days with the girl. The group had immediately gotten to work cleaning up the mess left behind by the raging giant of a gem, clearing rubble and helping the injured humans who had been too close when the battle broke out. Peridot’s metal powers had been crucial in raising collapsed beams and braces to free a few fragile beings, and by the time she could rest and look around once they were on their way to a medical facility, she had noticed... Lapis was nowhere to be found. Without a word, the green gem ran off in search of her, searching high and low until she finally thought to check their home.

And she was there.

In this state.

Peridot’s nonexistent heart shattered inside her chest, pain spreading throughout her body as she gulped. Careful not to make a sound, she padded quietly across the floor, gaze locked onto the gem folded into herself on the bed, her knees brought up to her chest, one arm wrapped around them as the other hand held a tissue to dab her eyes with, the back of her head facing Peridot as she stared out the window, the moonlight highlighting her silhouette. The whimpers naturally grew louder as she approached, and the former technician had to blink back her own tear of solicitude. Once within range, she reached a hand out to touch her shoulder, pulling it back just a moment and rubbing her thumb over her fingers in nervousness. If she startled Lapis, or she didn’t want her there, things could go from bad to devastating, but she couldn’t ignore this. Extending her hand once again, she softly curled it over her shoulder, the blue gem jolting upon contact and spinning around, her hair flailing with the motion and temporarily splaying over her face.

“WHA-“

“It’s okay, Lapis, it’s just me.” 

Alarmed gasps of breaths conveyed her remaining panic, her eyes wide until she slowly calmed. Her breathing eventually fell into a normal rhythm, her eyelids covering her eyes as she turned her head back to the window, wrapping both arms around her knees now.

“What do you want, Peridot?” No anger resided in her tone. Only melancholy, the words attempting to mask the deep sorrow. It was a punch to the gut for Peridot.

“Nothing. I came to check on you. Can I... sit with you a moment?” A shrug followed by a hesitant gesture of her hand extending towards the foot of the bed wordlessly granted permission. Peridot crawled onto the bed, leaning against the footboard and folding her own knees, mirroring Lapis’s position. She swallowed thickly, unsure of what to say, what to ask, but knowing she had to say something. She needed to help Lapis somehow. “What’s um... what’s wrong? Are you okay?” An internal slap to the forehead. Stupid, stupid! Obviously she wasn’t!

The former mirror gem scoffed and moved her arm in the direction of the tissues strewn about the bed, eyes never once leaving the window. “What do you think?”

“What’s got you so bothered?” Peridot had a very good idea what, but she wouldn’t assume. She needed Lapis to tell her, but no answer was offered, not even a hum in acknowledgement. Did Peridot even speak aloud?... “Lapis? Talk to me please.”

A choked back gasp of a sob and hard sniffle. That’s why she didn’t answer... “Seeing Jasper again.” Her voice a few notes higher, it was obvious she was trying not to cry. Even in the dim light, Peridot could see her fold the tissue in her hands, bringing it up to wipe at her eyes. “I spent the last two, almost three years trying so hard to forget. But I can’t. I’m pathetic.” Her voice was strained, and it felt as though someone had punched into Peridot’s chest and grabbed hold of a vital organ. “I still... I still hear her voice. I still feel her trying so desperately to tear away from me. I still feel that anger I felt towards her, the hatred she felt towards me.” Lapis bundled up the used tissue and reached into the box on the nightstand, pulling another out and holding it in front of her mouth, her fist quivering with the tightness of her muscles. “She was my first fusion. I feel ruined for anyone else I want to fuse with in the future. I feel ruined for...for you... why couldn’t you have been the one I fused with first? Fusion’s supposed to be about trust. I didn’t trust Jasper. I despised her. I still do! It’s you I trust with my light and even now I don’t think I could do it, not with Jasper’s voice lingering in my head, telling me how much of a monster I am.” She spoke between rough, body-rattling sobs.

Peridot was temporarily touched that Lapis wished she was her first, but within the same instant, the imaginary organ in her chest was crushed and yanked out. The ocean gem was suffering so badly, even after all this time. How much had she tried to hide it in that time? How many times had she been aching inside but pretending to be okay? “Lapis...” She spoke softly in that voice she only ever used with her. Leaning forward to walk on her knees, she moved closer to the crying gem, gingerly touching a hand to her arm, carefully waiting for any sign of discomfort and relaxing when the touch didn’t seem to bother Lapis. “It’s okay. You don’t have to fuse if you’re not ready. We don’t have to fuse. Isn’t it enough we can spend every moment together? Isn’t it enough to share our lives with each other? We don’t need fusion to show everyone we’re a team or that we trust each other.” Lapis began to lean into the touch, her sobs seeming to quiet little by little. “If you ever fuse again, it’ll be on your terms, when you’re ready. Don’t stress over it. There’s no rush. Even if you never feel comfortable with it again.”

“I’m a terrible person, Peridot. Why are you so nice to me?”

Alarm split through the kindergartener. “Why-“

“I was awful to you in the beginning. I stole the barn. I took your morps. I-“ Her voice grew louder with each word, more troubled.

“Lapis, that was all in the past. None of that matters anymore! You were going through a lot at the time; look where you are now. And by that logic, what about me? I interrogated you. I threatened you. I pointed a destabilizer directly at your gem to force information out of you.” The smaller gem wrapped her arms around the woeful woman from the side, giving her an assuring squeeze while staying mindful of any body language she wasn’t comfortable. “Yet you know I would never do that to you now. Just like I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt me. And you know what? I think you’re pretty great. More than great. I think you’re the best and there’s nothing about you I’d change.” There was a strange...beating feeling inside her chest, despite the lack of a heart. Without thinking, impulse had her leaning forward and pressing her lips to Lapis’s cheek in the gesture she had observed in Camp Pining Hearts. A soft gasp alerted her to what she was doing, and she was quick to pull away. “I-I-I’m sorry, I-“

“No.” Lapis turned in her arms, sniffing one last time but quietly giggling. “No, it’s okay. I liked it.” All of the larger gem’s body weight was upon Peridot when the former lost balance, causing the two of them to fall backwards on the bed. “Eh-heh, oops...” She raised herself up on her elbows, staring down at Peridot, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes and accenting her soft, relaxed features. A line of sparkles evidenced the tear streak still present upon her cheek, but her mouth’s corners were turned upwards. The technician swallowed as her gaze locked onto those perfectly shaped lips. Were they as soft as they looked? What would they feel like against her own? But more importantly, where were these thoughts coming from? 

As though reading her mind, or perhaps simply noticing where her line of sight was aimed, the ocean gem gave a small chuckle and leaned down, pressing her lips against Peridot’s in a feather-light, unsure kiss, but it was enough to cause Peridot’s face to turn three shades darker, her hair bristling to stand on end. They were even softer than she imagined they’d be, smooth like rose petals, and tasted so sweet. When Lapis withdrew, she pressed their foreheads together, holding Peridot’s entranced gaze. “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile...”

Peridot lifted her hands to move her arms loosely around Lapis’s neck, wanting so bad to keep her there but allowing her to retreat if she needed. Her head felt light from the intimate contact. “Then why didn’t you?” It was meant as a tease, but she couldn’t deny her genuine interest. 

“Timing never seemed right... and I still...didn’t understand what I was feeling. And I didn’t want to risk losing you if you didn’t want that sort of thing.” There was a trembling wariness lacing her words, as though just confessing had her scared Peridot would push her off and run away. Like she ever would.

“Come here.” Accepting the risk of doing too much too soon, Peridot gently pulled Lapis’s head down as she raised her own at an angle, pressing their mouths together with much more force than before, more than she intended... but stars, it was the best mistake of her lifetime. There was a spark of emotion within her chest, warm happiness and some other feeling she was unfamiliar with resonating through her. Was this what love was?

Lapis let out a squeak of shock before melting into it, lowering her upper half to deepen the kiss, her hands moving to cup Peridot’s cheeks with her fingers half-submerged in her bushy blonde hair. Their lips smacked as their mouths moved against one another in more kisses than they cared to count, both releasing the occasional sigh as they played with each other’s hair and lost themselves in the passionate moment. Stroking through locks, tangling their fingers in the strands... this was what they had wanted for so long, both too nervous to act on it thinking the other wouldn’t be interested. And now that they had it, neither wanted to stop. “Oh, Peridot.” Lapis spoke between kisses. “Thank you...for coming to find me. And caring about me all this time.” 

Deft fingers cradled the back of her head, smoothing between the soft navy strands before curling to grip them just enough to provide the smallest tug. Lapis caught the hint, easing her body weight off of Peridot and holding herself a few inches above her, her breath hitching when she took in the sight beneath her. Peridot’s hair fluffed out of shape, blonde locks partially covering the gem on her forehead. The dark blush tinting her cheeks. Her lips appearing swollen and puffy. But what really got Lapis were her eyes. Dilated to the point they were almost completely overtaken by her pupils, the moonlight and stars reflected within them. As though they had captured the night sky for themselves. Lapis’s cheeks burned as she stared, unable to tear her eyes away from the beauty before her. How had she never noticed just how gorgeous this small crystal was?...

A soft giggle resonating from the intelligent being forced Lapis to blink and close her mouth she hadn’t realized had dropped open, her cheeks only heating up more at the revelation. “Like what you see, Lazuli?” She nodded once, her cheeks puffing involuntarily in embarrassment as she looked away, towards the stairway leading down to their living space. If she looked through the roof-to-floor window now, the night sky and blueness of everything around would only remind her of Peridot’s eyes. “You don’t have to thank me, ya clod...” Ordinarily the word was an insult, a term she used when angry or annoyed by someone’s antics she deemed ridiculous, but this time it carried a gentle, forgiving, playful connotation, the same as if she had called her silly instead. 

“Heh... Yes, I do. You’re the only one who’s been there for me as much as you have. Steven is sweet but...he doesn’t understand like you do. He doesn’t make me feel appreciated like you can.” Steeling herself in preparation, determined not to blank out and stare, Lapis looked back at the smaller gem, leaning all of her weight onto her left elbow so she could stroke Peridot’s cheek with her right hand. “Doesn’t give me a reason to stay on Earth like you do.” Her hands snuck their way into the fluffy blonde hair, fingers combing through the surprisingly silky strands. At first glance, anyone would assume her hair was rougher in texture, able to hold its shape without obeying gravity, but instead, it was like the finest silk in the world combined with the softest down feathers to produce the most luscious hair Lapis could imagine.

The blue shading of green cheeks accompanying the movement of her eyes to the side as Peridot’s mouth curved in an awkward, bashful smile nearly coaxed a charmed chuckle from the ocean gem. “I-I might be a precious gem but I’m sure you-you’d find other reasons to stay!”

Lapis chuckled in the back of her throat before pressing a tender kiss to the green gem’s stone. “Nope.”

An unintelligible grumble came from the technician, small hands pressing firmly to Lapis’s back and pulling her down, turning them onto their sides in the same movement. “Sh-shush!”

“Aw, someone flustered?” Another gentle kiss to the smooth surface, blue hands combing more freely through blonde locks.

“No!” Yes. 

Peridot’s confidence hadn’t lasted long, not after hearing such a personal confession from the gem she so dearly admired. Not after realizing said gem was staring at her with the same level of ardor she felt. And the kisses to her gem had sparked something warm and disorienting, something that flowed through her as smoothly as a liquid, reaching even her fingertips. Unwilling to become a completely incoherent, worthless lump, she carefully rolled them over even more so she could be leaning over Lapis, her legs settling on either side of the blue gem’s right thigh. “I just can’t concentrate with you-“

“Peri...” The word fell from blue lips in a hush, an almost silent whisper. There was something alarmed and... intoxicated about her tone. As though a poison was taking over Lapis’s mind and body. But that surely wasn’t possible. She was fine five seconds ago!

“Yes?”

“Your leg...” 

Peridot tilted her head to the side in confusion as she sat back on her heels before looking to see what could be causing an issue... her breath hitching and cheeks burning as she realized she had unintentionally pressed her leg directly against the conjunction of Lapis’s thighs, a very personal area on a gem’s body. The one everyone knew should never be touched... though no one really understood why. Immediately moving it away and to the side, her knee brushing Lapis’s left inner thigh, she went into panic mode. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

“Peri, wait.”

“It was an accident, I-“

“Peridot!” The green gem’s mouth clamped shut, her eyes wide as Lapis held her gaze in her own. “It...” the blue one trailed off, swallowing loudly as her entire face turned five shades darker than ever. “It actually... it wasn’t a bad thing. It actually felt...kinda nice.”

“How?” There was a light slap as Peridot covered her mouth, the word having slipped out before she could stop it. Seeing Lapis just shrug in response and look even more humiliated with her head down made her heart sink. She never wanted her to feel bad about confessing something, no matter what. She wanted Lapis to be open with her and yet the disbelieving harsh word still spilt. “I...” She slowly lowered her hand away from her lips, her arm shaking as she leaned forward and nervously touched her fingers to the ocean gem’s face, internally praying she’d look back up at her. “I’m sorry. I just... No one’s ever supposed to be touched there and I thought it upset you.”

A deep breath. “I know.” Thin fingers trailed along Peridot’s arm, tracing an invisible line as Lapis avoided meeting her gaze. Why? Peridot was the one who should be embarrassed! “Even I didn’t know it would...well...um... at first it was an uncomfortable pressure but when you moved and brushed against it, it...”

“It...? What?”

“It felt nice...”

Peridot blinked and simply stared for a few seconds before something within her took over, something primal and instinctive. She kissed the blue gem’s forehead, stroking her thumb over her cheek with the most delicate of touches. “Like...” Rebalancing herself, she returned her knee to its previous position, careful not apply too much pressure but just enough to cause some sort of reaction. “This?” 

A deep, measured inhale followed by a shaky exhale. “Y-yeah... d-do you know why? Why would that...”

Peridot moved her knee again, feeling Lapis’s tensed muscles relax as she let out a somewhat disappointed sigh. “I have no idea. But. If you like it, then...” the technician gulped, torn between her instinct to be bold and press her hand there, and shyness and wariness of upsetting Lapis by doing something she didn’t approve. Taking it slow, she slid her hand down the girl’s side, noticing the faint twitching beneath her touch as Lapis’s breathing came slow and forced, as though she was fighting back something. Or perhaps uncomfortable but not wanting to say anything. Immediately Peridot stilled her hand. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yes...”

The small hand resumed its trek, following the dip of her waist and the curves of her hips, pausing just a moment before making a detour. Ever so languidly, it dragged across Lapis’s front, the ocean gem’s breathing coming heavier as her cheeks noticeably darkened even more, but no word of resistance came. It wasn’t until Peridot’s hand was pressed directly against the center of her personal space that Lapis truly reacted, letting out a sharp gasp as though she had been hurt. 

“Are you-“

“I’m fine, Peridot...”

The kindergartener swallowed, her gaze flicking to her hand. She had no idea what she was doing, what to do about the heat burning through Lapis’s pants. She thought if she touched it, something inside her would... know what to do, but nothing did. She thought she knew everything about gematics, but this wasn’t something she was programmed with knowledge on. But...Lapis said contact had been pleasant, and if there was one thing Peridot wanted to do tonight, it was please her, even if it meant having to experiment and learn from scratch.

Cautiously, she slid her hand back up, just lightly brushing over the sensitive area. Her eyes remained locked on Lapis’s face, satisfaction filling her chest as the blue one sighed, her eyes slipping shut. “J....just like that...”

This was wrong and Lapis knew it. It was common gem sense to never touch anyone below their stomach and never allow someone to touch them there. She knew the tingles were a warning that this was bad and unnatural... but they felt so good. Warmth was spreading through her, a slight pressure collecting in both her lower abdomen and in her chest. With each stroke of Peridot’s small gentle hand, the heat intensified, and all she could do was lay her head back, letting out an embarrassed but yearning whimper, and cross her arms over her eyes. Legs opening further of their own will, the sensations grew stronger as more of her privates were exposed to the feather-light caresses. They were coming faster, and Lapis could hear Peridot breathing heavily, though it was obvious she was trying to contain it. The ocean gem swallowed. She could sense the green eyes boring into her, locked onto her face. Her thighs twitched, the fact Peridot was so intently focused on her while doing something so naughty only making the strings of sensation ripple through her more intensely. 

The technician tensed. Her entire body was burning uncomfortably in response to what she was witnessing. What she was doing. Lapis may have covered her eyes, but one would have to be blind to miss the way she was biting her bottom lip. The way her jaw would clench every now and then. The curling of her hands into fists over and over. The sounds she was making certainly didn’t help Peridot’s shameless fascination. Tiny little grunts, the softest whimpers, longing hums, hushed utterances of Peridot’s name that were nearly always followed by a ‘please.’ The kindergartener had no idea what was happening, what exactly they were doing, much less how Lapis felt in that moment, but it was breathtaking to witness. Lapis, a proud, brave, strong fighter, completely crumbled into a mewling mess. Chest heaving with slow, measured breaths, her blue hair becoming messy and tangled as her head rubbed against the pillow, pleas and whines filling the air. All at Peridot’s hand. Literally. She could feel that instinct stirring up again, leading her to apply more pressure in her strokes, outright rubbing her hand over the girl’s clothed warmth. Lapis’s hips bucked upwards as she cried out, her arms finally unfolding and slamming to her sides, fingers curling into the sheets. 

“Stars, Peri... that’s good...” 

Peridot smirked, moving over the panting gem as much as she could without removing her hand, and kissed her cheek. Immediately Lapis’s arms found their way around her neck, keeping her there as the blue gem leaned her head back, squeaks of moans escaping her with each labored exhale. Peridot trailed her mouth along the heated skin of Lapis’s cheeks, planting the occasional feather light kiss as she continued her ministrations. Every few strokes she would push down harder and move her hand slower, effectively drawing a long moan from her as her hips quivered and lifted. Her legs were attempting to squeeze shut, trapping Peridot’s hand close. Whatever was happening to Lapis must’ve been overwhelming, and Peridot loved it. To be the cause of Lapis losing control of her own body, to create these sorts of reactions... it was thrilling. 

An animalistic desire overtook her with little room for negotiation, her teeth clamping down on Lapis’s neck as she rubbed more roughly, curling her fingers to add even more pressure. The ocean gem yelled out, tugging at Peridot’s hair with one hand as the other rested on the back of her neck, the pull only encouraging the technician to move her hand faster.

“Peridot! S-something’s about to happen! I-I’m... Oh stars...” Lapis was bucking helplessly against Peridot’s hand, her body clearly desiring more stimulation and seeking it out. But for what? What was so urgent? The naturally curious green gem needed the answer.

Peridot lowered herself into Lapis then, applying all of her body weight to help keep her somewhat grounded as she reduced the fingers providing this stimulation from three to one, her middle finger alone being much more precise to rub directly down the center, earning her the desired reaction. A forceful upwards thrust of the ocean gem’s hips, a choked sob of a cry splitting the air as the hand not embedded in blonde hair scraped down Peridot’s back, nails digging through her leotard and scratching. The technician hissed and bit down on her shoulder, rubbing her finger more fervently along Lapis’s core, the shuddering gem’s pleas becoming more and more desperate until suddenly-

“PERIDOT! HELP!” 

The kindergartener’s eyes snapped open and she threw herself off of Lapis just as blue eyes rolled back into her head, the ocean gem arching high off of the bed. Peridot could feel powerful throbs under her hand as Lapis let out soft “ahs” and whimpers, her entire body convulsing. The green gem was frozen in panic. She had hurt Lapis, had caused... whatever this was to happen. All because of her selfish thirst for knowledge. Lapis had warned her and she took it as a learning opportunity, had assumed it a good thing. And now the ocean gem was unresponsive with no control over her physical form. She needed to get her some help! She needed-

After just a few seconds, Lapis’s body went slack, dropping back onto the bed unceremoniously as she heaved for breath, her hand leaving Peridot’s hair to press her palm to her forehead. “Holy smokes, Peridot...”

“I’m so sorry, are you okay?!” Rigid as stone, Peridot could only stare wide eyed at the breathless gem under her. Lapis’s eyes opened, confusion furrowing her brows as her faint smile faded into a concerned frown.

“What-why?! Yeah I’m okay, that felt...amazing! I’ve never felt anything like that before!”

Peridot blinked in bewilderment, finally pulling her hand away from Lapis’s crotch when she remembered she could move. “B-but you cried out for help and I thought I hurt you!”

Blue eyes stared at Peridot in perplexed shock for a few seconds before the ocean gem burst out laughing, only worsening the technician’s confusion. Blue arms moved back around her neck, yanking her down as a weak kiss was placed on her gem. What the... “Oh, Peri, I’m sorry. I don’t even remember what I said. I just know it felt insanely good out of nowhere, like I got hit by a train. You didn’t hurt me, I promise.”

As gentle as a leaf landing on the ground, a hand came to rest on Lapis’s waist, thumb brushing over the skin ever so lightly. “You’re sure?” There was a sadness in her tone, a shakiness that bespoke just how perturbed she was. The water gem sighed and moved her arms under Peridot’s, wrapping her hands around her shoulders to hold her down in a tight embrace.

“I’m positive. I felt so...light. So free. So warm. Whatever that was, I would do it again. With you.” Feeling the technician steadily relax against her, eventually letting out her own sigh of relief and kissing the bite on her shoulder, Lapis smiled and combed her fingers through the soft blonde locks, her other hand smoothing down her back in a reassuring manner. A thought came to her, an idea now that her mind was clearing of the residual fog of bliss. Something to help Peridot understand. “I...I want to make you feel that good... if that’d be okay.” Every imaginary muscle in Peridot’s body seemed to tense at once. 

“U-um... you don’t have to. I...” a particularly loud gulp. “I felt pretty good just watching you. Anything more would be selfish.”

An exasperated sigh escaped Lapis’s throat before she could stop it. “Peridot, please. I want to. And consider it a trade-off. I’ll make you feel how I did while getting to watch you this time.” In an attempt to help persuade her, Lapis moved her knee to press directly against Peridot’s crotch. With a sharp gasp, the technician stumbled forward as a result, and before either could react or even register what happened, their pelvises bumped together. Peridot’s left leg was caught around Lapis’s right, her right knee under the ocean gem’s left thigh, creating friction directly between their sensitive regions. Both blushed furiously at the awkward position they were in, every move Peridot made to try and remedy it bringing a tingle to both gems and putting a stop to any attempts. 

“Oops...”

“This could work.” Peridot’s head tilted to the side, and the likeness to a puppy having heard a noise it didn’t recognize had Lapis giggling before elaborating. “We can... do this-“ the ocean gem lifted her hips and rolled them, grinding her heat against Peridot’s growing warmth, eliciting a hiss from the technician. 

“Lapis...” Green eyes slid closed, the word having left her in a strained whisper.

“See? It feels good, huh?...”

“Yeah.” Lapis moved to do it again, and apparently Peridot had caught on quickly, meeting her with a roll of her own hips, and therefore heightening the friction. Sparks shot up Lapis’s spine, the sensations much more intense like this than they had been with just Peridot’s hand. Whether she was just more sensitive, or it was their privates being pressed to each other, or the fact it was that she was sharing this feeling with Peridot, she wasn’t sure. If she had to bet, it’d be on the last. 

How had they gotten here? Peridot had simply gone off to find and comfort Lapis. She had just wanted to help her feel better, make her happy again, ease any turmoil within her and assure her any negative feelings about herself she may have had were wrong... so how had they wound up tangled in each other, bucking and grinding and panting, doing something gems certainly should never do? What was it they were doing anyway? Did it have a name, a purpose? Or was it something they accidentally discovered and found pleasurable, despite being barbaric?

A particularly powerful jolt of electricity shot through her when she heard Lapis moan out her name, and any cognitive thought was chased away. Peridot leaned down, gripping the sheets at either side of Lapis’s waist for leverage and rubbing more firmly against the gem breathing strenuously, so badly yearning to hear her cry out in pleasure again. Something was tightening itself in Peridot’s stomach, a coil preparing to snap, a bomb ready to blow. Was this what Lapis had felt? A fire raging in her gut and threatening to overtake her, tingles traveling through her form to touch even the tips of her fingers, toes wanting to curl in response to the sensation, all while feeling ready to explode? This must’ve been what she meant when she said something was going to happen... because something certainly was. Something big and inevitable...

The touch of fingertips to her cheeks had Peridot opening her eyes begrudgingly, her hazy vision only able to focus on the sweaty, blushing face of the one she cared most for... no, loved. She loved Lapis. There was no question anymore. And seeing her pupils dilated and shimmering in the moonlight, hearing her panting as though they had just fought an intense war... her hips thrust forward roughly, Peridot unable to stop them.

“Peri...” her voice was husky and distant.

“Lapis...” She so badly wanted to kiss her then but was too far gone from pleasure to be able to stop her rocking. Damn their height difference...

“I’m about to... it’s coming again...”

Peridot nodded, feeling her blush deepen as she realized they were feeling the same intense pleasure, both of them right on that edge of...something... “I know...” Twitches and throbs were riddling their thighs and nether regions, making movement more difficult to control. Some grinds were steady, others were swift and forceful. Lapis let out a high pitched whine, her back arching again which only added more delicious friction as they slid against one another.

It was Lapis who broke first, signaling her pleasure with a loud cry as her nails dug roughly into the sheet beneath her. Peridot could feel the throbs of her private section strongly against her own through two layers of clothing, and the feeling was too much. That coil inside of her snapped, and any leash she held on her pleasure was gone. Something powerful washed through her form, and a guttural shriek of Lapis’s name clawed from her throat without restraint. Pulses of searing warmth radiated from her crotch, sending pleasant electric shocks through her. Everything around her seemed to drift away, and she was left floating all alone in her own little world, only vaguely aware of where she was still pressed to Lapis.

Returning to reality felt as though she had crashed to earth from space yet again, all strength leaving her as she fell forward on top of the blue gem, both of them panting harshly. Hands ran through her hair, gently tugging in an affectionate manner, no words spoken by either of them as they basked in the afterglow. Tiny twitches of pleasure still rippled in their crotches and thighs. Peridot couldn’t think, couldn’t find words. She now understood just what Lapis had meant by it hitting like a train, and the technician felt a strange sense of pride she could do that to Lapis not once, but twice. 

Shifting herself into a more comfortable position, she laid over the ocean gem, burying her face in the crook of her neck and pressing tender kisses along her skin. Her chest felt full and fuzzy and all she could think about right now was how much she loved Lazuli, how much she wanted to kiss her and hold her and -

“Peri.” Her name was carried on a giggle as gentle hands landed upon her back. The technician smiled, lazily dragging her lips over the curve of Lapis’s shoulder, stopping when they met her top. The blonde laid her head down on Lapis’s chest and closed her eyes, allowing herself to take a few moments of rest before even thinking of trying to get up, wanting to stay right there in the ocean gem’s arms.

“We need to do this again sometime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this longer where they go a third time, figuring out Hey we should probably take our clothes off, which leads to Peridot having her first tentadick/erection, but then it would’ve been too long...like an extra 5k words. Plus I like to imagine them stopping here for their first time. Let them recharge and process what they did.
> 
> But let me know if you want a chapter 2/sequel anyway.


End file.
